Passion Ephemère
by JaeMinnie
Summary: [X-I-S/ Yaoi]


La soirée était assez avancée, je sortis prendre l'air ainsi que fumer.

L'alcool commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête.

Rien de mieux pour se détendre qu'une bonne cigarette.

Perdu dans mes pensées je marchais le long de la berge comme un enfant marcherait sur un muret.

J'aimais ce lieu, c'était l'endroit où l'eau du fleuve était la plus claire.

En y prêtant attention, j'aurais pu apercevoir les poissons qui y nageaient.

Mais je vis plutôt une forme qui semblait humaine.

Je n'y fis pas spécialement attention vu mon esprit terriblement alcoolisé.

Il y avait de fortes chances que je sois atteins d'hallucinations.

Cependant, un coin de mon cerveau me disais d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette forme.

Je pris tout de même le temps de finir ma cigarette et surtout d'observer le ciel dégagé ce soir là.

Une légère brise fit voleter un morceau de mon t-shirt.

Et je me surpris à pousser un petit gémissement de bien-être.

Cette brise m'aidais à faire s'écouler tout l'alcool accumulé dans mon sang.

S'écouler …

Que dis-je ..

S'évacuer plutôt.

Une fois mes idées quelque peu remisent à leur place, je me dirigeait vers cette forme.

Marchant lentement de peur de l'effrayer.

Arrivé à environ une dizaine de mettre d'elle, je la vis entourée de deux hommes, à en juger par leur carrure.

Je m'assis par terre essayant de capter des bribes de leur conversation.

Les voix se faisaient hargneuses mais la forme ne semblait pas s'exprimer.

Ne souhaitant pas me mêler des affaires des autres, je fis demi tour vers la soirée où j'avais étais invité.

J'avais pour but de récupérer mes affaires et de rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible afin de me glisser dans mon lit.

Plus je me rapprochais de la salle plus l'odeur de l'alcool transperçait mon cerveau.

Je rentrais au pas de course et récupéra ma veste qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise :

- Tiens Kang tu t'en va déjà ? m'interpella Anya, l'organisatrice de la soirée.

- Excuse moi j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre, je préfère rentrer, lui répondis-je poliment.

- T'a tes règles ou quoi ?

- Ahaha très drôle, rappelle moi le jour où un homme aura ses règles.

Sur cette pseudo-touche d'humour, je partis en direction de chez moi.

Je pris bien le soin de faire un détour afin de ne pas passer devant le lieu où se trouvait la forme et les deux hommes.

J'arrivai chez moi aux environs de deux heure trente de matin après trente cinq minutes de marche.

Une fois la porte de mon appartement ouverte puis refermée derrière moi, je partis en direction de ma douche dans l'intention de noyer l'alcool qui embrumait mon esprit ainsi que l'odeur de cigarette qui me collait à la peau.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'arrête de fumer un de ces jours mais mon instinct de survie pourtant fortement existant n'était pas, semblait t-il de taille à me signaler que fumer était dangereux pour ma santé.

L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale me rappela la scène qui s 'était déroulée devant mes yeux moins d'une heure plus tôt .

Cette forme …

Ma curiosité me dictait de retourner sur place afin de voir qui s'était.

Mais la fatigue semblait prendre le dessus sur ma curiosité.

Une fois détendu, je sortis de la douche, enfila un caleçon propre et partis m'écrouler dans mon lit, priant pour m'endormir rapidement.

Cependant à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, le spectre de la forme hantait mes yeux.

La nuit s'écoula sans que je puisse trouver le sommeil.

Cette forme m'obsédait.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent et j'étais persuadé que plus le temps passerai plus ce souvenir s'effacerait.

Mais, j'avais tort, plus le temps avançait plus l'obsession se renforçait.

Je n'en dormais plus et ne mangeais presque plus.

Au bout du cinquième jour, je me décidais à retourner vers le lieu afin d'apaiser cette obsession.

Sur place, je m'allongeai à même le sol, rivant mes yeux sur le ciel.

Un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre et je me redressa les sens en extrême alerte.

Au même endroit que quelques jours plus tôt, la forme se tenait là.

Me scrutant du regard.

Je me relevais et m'approcha lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Plus je m'approchais, plus mes yeux s'empressaient de la détailler.

Je m'aperçus bien vite que la dite forme était un garçon qui devait avoir dans les environs du même âge que moi.

Il était vêtu de haillons, les cheveux en bataille mais gras.

La peau semblait belle sous la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait.

Son visage était orné d'un sourire doux et apaisant.

Ses yeux remplis de bienveillance mais aussi de douleur.

Je cherchais automatiquement la cause de cette douleur et la trouva, supposais-je, sous la forme de lacérations sur son torse.

Soudain son visage se tordit sous l'effet de la souffrance et je compris que si je ne le retenait pas, il s'affaisserait sur lui-même, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le retenir.

Je le prit dans mes bras et m'assis sur le sol avec lui au creux de ceux-ci.

Il s'empressa de nicher son visage dans mon cou, respirant difficilement.

Un sentiment de haine me traversa en pensant à ceux qui lui avait infligé ces blessures.

Instinctivement, ma pensée se dirigea vers les deux hommes de la dernière fois et je me jurai que je leur ferai payer.

Un autre sentiment me traversa, plus chaud, plus doux, plus réconfortant, plus noble.

Je n'étais pas capable de mettre un nom dessus :

- Dis comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandais-je.

Sa voix se fit haletante et il mit du temps a me répondre :

- Park Gyeong Tae, me souffla t-il.

Il se recroquevilla dans mes bras et je compris que ce sentiment obsessionnel n'était autre que de l'amour.

Un étrange amour.

Son souffle se fit encore plus court, puis plus rien.

Je l'écartais de mon torse pour le regarder.

Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage serein.

Ce pendant, je paniquais, son ventre ne se soulevait plus.

Il ne respirait plus.

J'en vint rapidement à la douloureuse conclusion qu'il n'était plus et c'est la voix empreinte de douleur que je prononça les derniers mots à son intention :

- Je t'aime Gyeong Tae, j'ai été ravi de te connaître même si ce fut durant un cours instant.


End file.
